dragonballrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Zora
Name: Zora Age: 28 Height: 5"2 Weight: 190 lbs Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blonde head hair,Black tail hair/fur Race: Saiyan Personality: Very short tempered,likes to show off,in denial a lot Likes: Fighting,Sleeping,Eating,Dogs,Raditz,Nature,Modelng (All sorts,underwear,bathingsuit,any kind,DON'T ASK WHY SHE LIKES IT,SHE JUST DOES =_=) Dislikes: Vegeta,Goku,Cats,Working,Cooking,Bulma (DEFINATLY,she REALLY doesn't like her so be careful about it,this goes towards Bulma and anyone else >3>) Family: Raditz (husband) Goku (Brother-in-law) Chi Chi (Sister-in-law) Gohan (Nephew) Goten (Nephew) Ryu (Older brother) Roza (Mother) Momoru (Father) Ryu the 2nd (Son,eldest) Turitz and Tora (Twin son and daughter,middle children) Bardock Jr. ( Son,youngest) Bardock (Father-in-law) Boss: Blizzard and Frieza (Before and during Saiyan Saga and up until Namek Saga) Team: Raditz,Vegeta, and Nappa Bio: When she was born,her parents were very proud to have a daughter,she looks exactly like her mother so her father is overprotective. A year after she was born,her father took her and her older brother,Ryu,out on a camping trip to a cursed planet. On the planet, something made her very angry so she transformed into some form of Great Ape and killed her father. 2 years later she lived with her older brother and her mother, all 3 escaped the destruction of Planet Vegeta. 3 more years later,on her 6th birthday,her mother was brutally murdered right in front of her,forever scarring her. Many years later when Zora was in her early 20's,her brother was killed,protecting her,causing Zora to transform into that same Great Ape that killed her father. A few years later, she was sent to Earth along with Raditz to recruit Goku/Kakarot and wipe out Earth, after Raditz' fight with Piccolo and Goku, she sensed Raditz dying so she flew to him and healed them. They both were stuck on Earth until Vegeta and Nappa would arrive. In the meanwhile, during that time period, they both got horribly HORRIBLY drunk and conceived Ryu (Their eldest son) that night, after Vegeta and Nappa arrived and fought the Z Fighters, they flew off to the nearest Planet Trade Organazation and healed there. One of the workers scanned Zora for internal injuries and discovered she was pregnant. After the others had left the healing chambers and set off for Namek, the worker had told her the news, leaving Zora VERY shocked. When on Planet Namek, before the Ginyu Force arrived, Zora had told Raditz the news, of course, he was very shocked as well, Zora spared Burter's and Jeice's life during the fight with the Ginyu Force, while they were waiting for Goku to heal, Zora discovered she was 9 months pregnant. While Raditz and the others were fighting Frieza in his 3rd form, Zora's water broke, meaning she was giving into birth. So she flew off to find Bulma, who helped her deliver Ryu. Later during the Cell Saga, Embryo fired a Death Beam into Zora's chest, causing Ryu to go SSJ2. In the beginning of Buu Saga, it was revealed that Zora was pregnant with the twins, date of conception is unknown to this day. Later on in the Buu Saga, Zora went to Hell to find help from her father. It was revealed that her father had watched everything from hell, apprantly he saw Zora and Raditz have sex twice. During the fight with her father and Buu, Zora watched again,her family die in front of her, ths time there was nothing to do, since her father was already dead, he no longer exists. Sometime later after the Buu Saga and sometime before GT, Bardock Jr was conceived and born. Zora and her family currently live a happy life, further updates will occur. Category:Saiyans Category:Main Characters